


Home is Having You By My Side

by Azeran



Series: Camp Camp [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David-Centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Anxiety, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: David brings home really great news, and reflects on building a home together with Gwen.This is a tie in to my other two Home titled stories!





	Home is Having You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is a tie in to my other two Gwenvid stories, Home Is a Blanket of Stars and Home Is What You Make of It! You don’t necessarily need to read those to know what’s going on, but if you like cute and fluffy Gwenvid goodness, then I suggest it!

“Gwen!! Gwen, I have amazing news! You’ll never guess what happened! Ok, well, you probably will, but still! Gwen, I got the job! Can you believe it? I got the job!” 

_ Oohhh. _

David halted in the doorway, swallowed up by the bloom of warmth and affection that overtook his chest. Of all the things he’d expected to come home to, a sleeping Gwen wasn’t one of them. Especially not a sleeping Gwen splattered in paint.

Unable to resist the silly smile making its way onto his face, David set down his jacket and carefully crept into the room, circling the couch to better see his slumbering girlfriend. Sprawled out on her back on the worn, well loved cushions, Gwen had clearly fallen asleep just after finishing her painting escapades. She was covered in flecks and smudges of navy blue and pale cream paint. The same colors as the living room walls, David noted. They were a nice choice, very reminiscent of the blanket thrown over the couch’s back. Was that intentional? 

Well, either way, she’d done an amazing job! David appreciatively looked around the room before his attention was subconsciously drawn back towards the sleeping woman. Months of dating, and he still couldn’t stop staring at her. Gwen was...beautiful. Lovely. Adorable. Even with paint on her face. No,  _ especially  _ with paint on her face! 

Hm. Though to be fair, he was probably biased. He always thought she was adorable. 

Gwen stirred, mumbling something under her breath. For a split second David debated waking her up. He was so excited to share the big news! They might even celebrate! But seeing her half formed smile hidden beneath a few wayward strands of maroon hair, he changed his mind. Getting to see Gwen all peaceful like this made waiting worth it. 

“Gosh, you’re so cute…” David perched himself on the coffee table and gently tucked those stray locks behind her ear. They’d escaped from her ponytail, which was half undone, and formed low at her nape. Less headache inducing, she’d once told him. Gwen liked to be comfortable. Which also explained her shirt that was more holes than fabric, and the scuffed shorts David swore she’d stolen from his drawer. Not that he was complaining! He’d never do that. It was such a domestic thing to do, stealing his clothes. 

Besides! If he said anything, she might stop. David didn’t want her to stop. He liked knowing Gwen was comfortable around him. It was sweet. And considering the fact that he could very clearly remember a time where she was the definition of standoffish, this was a welcome change of heart. 

“Oh Gwen…” sighing happily, David trailed a finger down her cheek. To be completely honest with himself, he’d secretly feared Gwen wouldn’t be happy here. Not just with him, but  _ here.  _ Literally. Moving into a house wasn’t exactly part of the original plan, and he’d sprung it on her without really thinking about the consequences. Accidentally triggering an anxiety attack had been a firm reminder that Gwen wasn’t good with big changes, much less surprises. Or commitment. 

Still, they’d worked through it! That’s what mattered. 

Humming thoughtfully, David rubbed his thumb across a bit of paint at the base of Gwen’s throat. Long dry. She must’ve been working all morning since he left. Could she have been trying to surprise him? He’d mentioned painting the house weeks ago, but they’d never gotten a chance to pick out colors. Job hunting kept them both pretty busy. 

Maybe it was a sign? Maybe Gwen was finally settling in. Making their home not just theirs, but hers too. “I hope so,” David whispered, feeling his heart flutter. All he wanted was for Gwen to be happy. She’d been so stressed lately. Finding a job after the camp had closed for the summer was easier said than done, even with all her degrees. And while she said it didn’t bother her, David wondered sometimes. Hopefully his good news would change all that! Especially since it was related to her too. 

Ever blessed with impeccable timing, Gwen picked that moment to yawn and stretch, lazily cracking open a bleary iris colored eye. “...David?” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” David pecked her forehead, earning a cute nose wrinkle for his trouble. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to grin, or worse, laugh. Gwen on a normal day could be extremely, ahh... _ intimidating,  _ but there was nothing scary about the sleepy woman scowling up at him. In fact, she was the exact opposite. 

Gwen groaned, burying her face into an overstuffed patchwork pillow that’d been an end of camp gift from the kids. “Ugh. Should’ve known. You always think too loud,” she slurred, sluggishly smacking at his knee. “Woke me up..”

If he wasn’t sure she’d kill him for doing it, David would whip his phone out and grab a picture. A sleepy Gwen was a precious Gwen...outside of camp, at least. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to. You can go back to sleep, if you want?”

For a hot second, it looked like that was exactly what she planned on doing. But Gwen shook her head with a grumble and sat up, making the face she always made when she was fresh awake and didn’t  _ want  _ to be. David  _ reaaaally  _ wished he could print and frame it, because it was pinnacle Gwen cuteness. 

“You’re home. Fuck. I was trying to surprise you, asshole.”

“With the painting? I really like it! The colors were a nice choice,” David assured her, watching Gwen shake off the dregs of sleep as she assessed her own work, and then him, something of a half smirk curving her lips. 

“Thanks. It took forever. You’re absolutely helping with the next room though. Rob Boss makes it look so easy, the filthy rotten liar.” Gwen yawned, scrubbing a hand through her bangs. “Thought I’d never finish before you got home, but-” she cut off with a frown, squinting at him. “Wait. Why  _ are  _ you home? You’ve got work until three.” Blinking slowly, Gwen fumbled with her clothes, finally dragging her phone out of one of her (his) many shorts pockets. “.............David. It’s noon.”

“Ahh, yup! You’re right, it is.” 

He wasn’t stupid. David knew exactly what she was getting at, and he kept quiet anyway, watching the play of emotions cross her face before she settled on her favorite; annoyance, tinged with a mild worry he was pretty sure he could nip in the bud before it went anywhere serious. It was fun to rile her up a bit first! 

Gwen scowled, scrutinizing him. “Uhuh. If this is the part where you tell me you got fired, I’m gonna march my ass on down to that stupid, organic loving cesspool you love so much and put my fist through someone’s face.”

“It’s a farmer’s market Gwen,” David gently corrected, laughing despite himself. “And I didn’t get fired. I quit! Sort of. Is a two week’s notice considered quitting?”

Oh, if looks could kill. Messing with a tired Gwen might not have been his smartest idea. “Yes. Yes, David, it IS. Mind telling me WHY you quit? And before you answer that, let me remind you that we can't afford for us both to be out of a job right now! We’re relying on your income just to get by!” 

“I know! That’s why I came home so early! I have to tell you the good news!” Pausing, totally not for dramatic effect, David clasped Gwen’s hand and drew it to his lips for a string of feather soft kisses. “Gwen….I got the job.”

“What?” It was easy to pinpoint the exact moment she caught on. Pure glee glowed on her face, and Gwen gasped, throwing herself at him with an excited squeal. “You mean—THE job? At the school? Holy shit David, that’s amazing!! But I thought they already filled the opening?”

“Their other candidate dropped out! She accepted a position in the next town over!” Carefully scooting Gwen back onto the couch, David stole the spot she’d vacated and folded his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. “Gwen, I’m going to be a teacher! Can you believe it?”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I can! I can’t think of anyone more crazy passionate about teaching than you. You were born to work with kids.”

He wasn’t the only one. David had seen it all the time back at camp. Gwen had a knack for getting to the heart of someone’s problem, and figuring out the best way to work things out. Which was why his other news was going to be so game changing for the both of them. “Look, I’ve got something else to tell you. But before I do, promise not to freak out? I don’t want you getting,” David hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “.....overwhelmed.”

Gwen frowned, leaning away, tension bleeding over her shoulders. “Why? What is it?”

David heaved a little sigh. Trust her to immediately jump to a bad conclusion. Gwen was a lot of things, most of them amazing, but she did have a nasty tendency to expect the worst out of everything. “No, it’s not bad. It’s good! Great even! I just don’t want you to overthink it and panic.” David winced, fighting the instinct to shrink away from her glare. Being her boyfriend didn’t protect him all the time. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t overthink things if you didn’t start off the conversation so damn ominously,” Gwen huffed, pulling out of his hold. “I won’t panic. Alright? Want me to cross my heart or something?”

“Would you actually mean it?” Of course not. But David loved her anyway. Their differences were what made them work, after all! All he had to do was keep her calm long enough for the excitement to outweigh her anxiety. Easy!

Suddenly nervous, David smiled at the irritable redhead and cupped her cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. “Gwen. When the school called about the job, they told me that their psychologist wouldn’t be back next year. Early retirement, I think. So, the job’s open!” 

“Ok….and?”

“ _ And,  _ I might’ve mentioned knowing someone who could fill it. I had to go to the school to fill out some paperwork before coming home, and while I was there I gave the administration a copy of your resume! Gwen, they loved it!! They said you were perfect for the job, exactly what they were looking for!”

Gwen silently gawked at him for a few seconds, processing. “You carry a copy of my resume? ….fuck, who am I kidding? Of course you do.” She flopped back on the couch and rubbed her face, groaning. “Be honest with me. This isn’t your sick, twisted idea of a joke, right?” 

David beamed, his enthusiasm bubbling over. “Don’t be silly! Why would I joke about something this important? Ooo, but that’s not even the best news! Gwen, they said they were going to call you in for an interview tomorrow!! TOMORROW! Isn’t that great?”

“......Great. Yeah. That's...shit. A school psychologist? Me? I know I need a job and everything, but this kinda goes beyond what I was looking for!” Gwen twisted her fingers into her hair and breathed a noise that David couldn’t easily describe. Distressed? Excited?? Something in between? 

Yeah. That seemed more likely. It was Gwen, after all. 

“What’s the problem? If college didn't train you up for the job, then Camp Campbell certainly did!” Well acquainted with Gwen’s habits, David gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face, before she could do any permanent damage to her poor hair follicles. “Gwen, you deserve this opportunity! No, you earned it! I can’t think of another person with half as many degrees as you! And you’re wonderful with children. Our campers are living proof of that!”

“David, the fact that any of them ARE living is a fucking miracle.”

“Now Gwen, you and I both know you don’t believe in miracles. Personally, think it had more to do with your naturally attentive nature.” David pulled her back up into a sitting position and pressed a kiss to her furrowed brow. “Don’t look so glum! Isn’t this the kind of job you’ve always dreamed of? You used to talk about wanting to do something with your psychology degree! This is your chance! And we’ll technically be working together again. Isn’t that nice? We can carpool, share breaks and lunches..!”

There. It was only for a second, but Gwen chuckled. “You do realize I don’t have the job yet, right?”

“YET. But you will. I have every confidence in you!” David bounced on the couch cushions and squeezed her wrists, secretly pleased that her heart rate wasn’t as panic stricken as he’d worried it would be. “Just think Gwen! We can help shape the minds of today’s youth together! And the pay is decent. No more worrying about bills every other minute!”

“Like you worry about any of that. That’s my job,” Gwen snorted, but the barb was dull. She was happy. Try as she might to hide it, David could tell. And a happy Gwen was an infectious Gwen. “With that kind of money, maybe we can finally afford to change some things around here. There’s too many boring white walls in this house. It’s a home, not an asylum!”

Home. HOME. Gwen called their house a home. David gasped, thrilled beyond words. This was better than he could’ve hoped for! “I agree!! We need some color! How about some art? Photographs wouldn’t be bad either...”

“We’ve got plenty of those from camp. The kids left behind a ton of polaroids Dolph and Nikki took. I think they’re stowed away in our closet upstairs.” Gwen nodded up at the ceiling, nudging David’s knee with hers. “I’ll make you a deal. You help me practice for my interview tomorrow, and tonight we’ll dig through the hoard and pick a few out.”

“Really?” David squealed. Gwen was the best girlfriend ever! Wait though, interview… “so, you’re going to do it? You’re going to the interview??”

“Duh. I’d be crazy not to, right? It’s an amazing opportunity. And I’m not exactly swimming in other job offers here David.”

Uhuh. He wasn’t fooled by her nonchalance. Gwen was teeming with an anxious, hopeful energy as she fiddled with the edge of her blanket, the knitted stars and mountains pearly white against her dusky complexion. “You’ve got this. Be more confident in yourself! You have the credentials, the experience, and you’re amazing with kids. They’d be crazy not to hire you,” David soothed, folding the blanket around her in a woolen cocoon. “Tell you what. I’ll help you practice, AND I’ll iron your best career woman outfit! Dress for success, and it’s bound to happen!” 

That earned him a genuine laugh, plus an eye roll. The truest sign Gwen was in a good mood again. “Sure. Who knows? I might not make an ass out of myself for once!”

“You won’t! You’ll waltz in there and be the poised, confident, amazingly beautiful woman that I love!” David’s praise was sealed with a final nuzzle and kiss before he leaned back and lightly flicked her nose, where a ripple of tiny paint specks made it look like Gwen had stars for freckles. “But first, I think a shower is in order.”

“What? Is my crazy artist persona not a good look?” 

“You always look good! A shower will help relax you though. Or a bubble bath!” Well aware of her weakness for self pampering, David coaxed her off the couch with an encouraging grin. “And after that, we can go out to lunch in town! I think we’re owed a celebration, don’t you?” 

“Understatement of the year.” With an equally big smile Gwen let him pull her out of the living room and up the staircase, laughter bouncing off the golden brown wood. “I’ll grab a shower. Way quicker, and I’m  _ starving.  _ But hey, since you’re already going the whole nine yards here, want to do my nails for me when we get back home? I’m sick of looking at paint brushes for a while. I’ve gotta figure something out with this rat nest called my hair anyway, and you know that’ll take forever.” 

There was that word again. Home. David loved hearing it from her lips. “Sure Gwen. Always happy to help.” Which was true, to a level he could barely express. If it made Gwen happy, then  _ he  _ was happy too. But being here by her side, in a home they got to make their own?

It was a dream come true!   
  



End file.
